verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Judge Case
Der Judge Case (Der Fall Judge) von 1894 bis 1895 war die Ursache für die erste große Spaltung der Theosophischen Gesellschaft in zwei konkurrierende Organisationen. Jahrelange Missverständnisse, Einflussnahmen und Machtkämpfe zwischen Henry Steel Olcott, Annie Besant und William Quan Judge endeten am 28. April 1895 mit der Gründung der Theosophischen Gesellschaft in Amerika (TGinA) einerseits und der Entstehung der Theosophischen Gesellschaft Adyar (Adyar-TG) andererseits. Die Spaltung war nur der Auftakt für eine Reihe weiterer Abgrenzungen. Vorgeschichte Die Gründung der Theosophischen Gesellschaft erfolgte am 17. November 1875 in New York. Bedeutendste Gründer und Protagonisten der ersten Jahrzehnte waren Helena Blavatsky, Henry Steel Olcott und William Quan Judge, wobei Olcott das Amt des Präsidenten ausübte. 1879 übersiedelten Blavatsky und Olcott nach Indien und verlegten im Dezember 1882 das Hauptquartier der TG nach Adyar, einem Vorort von Chennai. In den folgenden Jahren expandierte die Organisation stark und verbreitete sich auf allen Kontinenten. 1886 wurden die zwölf theosophischen Logen in den USA zur amerikanischen Sektion unter der Leitung von Judge zusammengefasst und 1890 entstand eine europäische Sektion unter Blavatskys persönlicher Führung. Laut theosophischer Anschauung war die TG im Auftrag sogenannter Meister der Weisheit gegründet worden, diese sollen auch die Entwicklung der TG geführt und geleitet haben. Diese Meister waren angeblich die Lehrer Blavatskys und Verfasser zahlreicher Meisterbriefe die eine Reihe von führenden Theosophen, vor allem Alfred Percy Sinnett und Allan Octavian Hume, erhalten haben. Die Meister standen bei den Theosophen in hohem Ansehen, wie auch die Meisterbriefe im Lehrgebäude der TG ihren festen Platz haben. 1888 gründete Blavatsky in London die Esoterische Sektion (Esoteric Section oder Esoteric School of Theosophy oder Eastern School of Theosophy - E.S. oder E.S.T.) als eigenständige Körperschaft neben der TG und nominell von dieser unabhängig. Die E.S. war eine Art Initiationsschule, die sich jedoch nach Blavatskys Tod, am 8. Mai 1891, allmählich zu einem Staat im Staate entwickelte und jahrzehntelang die spätere Adyar-TG in nahezu autokratischer Weise beherrschte. Am 27. Mai 1891 übernahmen Judge und Annie Besant, Letztere erst seit 1889 TG-Mitglied, die Leitung der E.S. Der Judge Case Olcotts Rücktritt Der Tod Blavatskys im Jahre 1891 brachte eine gewisse Unsicherheit und Ratlosigkeit bei den Theosophen mit sich, war sie doch die wichtigste Galionsfigur und Autorität der TG gewesen. Vor allem Olcott empfand die Last der Verantwortung stärker denn je und gab 1892 bekannt, aus gesundheitlichen Gründen von seinem Amt als Präsident der TG zurückzutreten. Daraufhin nominierte die amerikanische Sektion Judge als seinen Nachfolger. Judge war zu jener Zeit auch Vizepräsident der TG, die europäische Sektion unter G.R.S. Mead schloss sich diesem Votum an. Besant, welche trotz ihrer kurzen TG-Mitgliedschaft seit 1889 bereits großen Einfluss ausübte, unterstützte die Kandidatur Judges. Da widerrief Olcott im selben Jahr 1892 seinen Rücktritt, erklärte seine Gesundheit als wieder hergestellt und blieb weiter im Amt. Eine Reihe von teils unklaren und widersprüchlichen Äußerungen zu Olcotts Rücktrittsankündigung und Judges Nachfolgeschaft war aber in der Zwischenzeit veröffentlicht worden und hatte zu einer Lagerbildung innerhalb der TG geführt, vor allem aber ein Klima gegenseitigen Misstrauens entstehen lassen. Anklage und Urteil gegen William Quan Judge In der Ausgabe August 1891 der theosophischen Zeitschrift The Path veröffentlichte Jasper Niemand (Pseudonym von Archibald Keightleys Frau Julia) einen Artikel, der bei einer Reihe von Theosophen großes Aufsehen und den Eindruck erweckte, dies wäre eine Nachricht der Meister der Weisheit. Jedoch stand Judge im Verdacht, der Autor dieser Zeilen zu sein. Im September 1893 vertraten unter anderem Besant, Judge und Gyanendra N. Chakravarti, ein Brahmane, die TG mit großem Erfolg beim Weltparlament der Religionen in Chicago. Chakravarti, der über parapsychologische Fähigkeiten verfügte und in Hypnose ausgebildet war, gewann ab diesem Zeitpunkt stärkeren Einfluss auf Besant. Dieser ging so weit, dass Besant meinte, sie höre die Stimmen der Meister, sich zudem völlig der hinduistischen Religion und Tradition verschrieb und sich gegen Judge wandte. (vgl. http://www.theosophycanada.com/fohat_annie1.htmhttp://www.theosophycanada.com/fohat_annie2.htm) In einem an Olcott gerichteten Schreiben vom 6. Februar 1894 erhob Besant gegenüber Judge schließlich die Anklage, dieser hätte sich in seinen Aussagen auf Briefe der Meister berufen, ohne dass dies den Tatsachen entsprochen hätte. Besant bezog sich hier auf die oben erwähnte Veröffentlichung in The Path und einen darüber geführten Schriftverkehr. Die Meister, verehrt als auf einer höheren Bewusstseinsstufe befindliche Wesen, in solcher Art zu missbrauchen, galt in der TG als schweres Sakrileg. Am Tag darauf, dem 7. Februar, forderte demgemäß Olcott Judge in einem Brief auf, entweder sofort alle seine theosophischen Ämter zurückzulegen, oder sich einer Untersuchungskommission zu stellen, die über die Angelegenheit entscheiden sollte. Judge antwortete, dass die Anschuldigungen völlig falsch seien und er sich im Juli 1894 nach London zu einer Aussprache begeben wolle. In den folgenden Wochen veröffentlichte sowohl Olcott seine Anklage, als auch Judge seine Verteidigung, was zu einer Unzahl an Stellungnahmen pro und contra führte und die Situation verschärfte. Die schließlich am 10. Juli 1894 in London unter der Leitung Olcotts tagende Kommission, brachte als Ergebnis das diplomatische Urteil, Judge habe die Meister als Privatmann erwähnt und nicht in seiner Eigenschaft als Vizepräsident der TG. Deshalb könne ihm dieses Amt auch nicht aberkannt werden. Besant entschuldigte sich bei Judge, doch zahlreiche Mitglieder die sich eine klare und saubere Lösung erwartet hatten waren enttäuscht, der Konflikt war nur oberflächlich entschärft. Der Verrat von Walter Richard Old und die Folgen Walter Richard Old (Sepharial) war seit 1887 Mitglied der TG und später der E.S., doch im August 1893 wurde er von Besant und Judge aus der E.S. ausgeschlossen, da er in einem Zeitungsartikel Interna publiziert und damit seinen Verschwiegenheitseid gebrochen hatte. Das Vertrauen Olcotts und einer Reihe weiterer Theosophen besaß er jedoch weiterhin und als im Frühjahr 1894 die Judge Case in England Wellen schlug, sammelte er im Auftrag der TG das Material gegen Judge. Nach dem Ende der Untersuchung übergab Old jedoch das gesammelte Material an Edmund Garrett von der Zeitung Westminster Gazette. Im Oktober 1894 begann Garrett in der Gazette mit der Veröffentlichung des Stoffes in einer Weise, der die Meister als Scharlatanerie schilderte und die TG in ein schiefes Licht rückte. Die führenden Theosophen wie Olcott, Besant und Judge wurden als Betrüger dargestellt. Die Folgen waren verheerend, eine Reihe von Logen brachen über diesem Skandal zusammen und zahlreiche Mitglieder kehrten der TG den Rücken, Old wurde aus der TG ausgeschlossen. Vor allem jedoch flammte die Judge Case erneut und heftiger denn je wieder auf. Es gab Hinweise darauf, dass Besant Old bereits im Dezember 1893 mit Material gegen Judge versorgt hatte, also noch vor ihrer Anklage vom Februar 1894 bei Olcott. Aufgrund dieser Mutmaßung enthob Judge in einer internen Mitteilung vom 3. November 1894 Besant ihrer leitenden Stellung in der E.S. Judge nahm in seinem Schreiben Besant in Schutz, betonte ihre erst fünfjährige Mitgliedschaft in der TG als zu kurz für die von ihr ausgeübten leitenden Aufgaben und warf Chakravarti vor, die eigentliche Ursache für die negativen Entwicklungen zu sein. Besant wiederum bestritt die Vorwürfe Judges und platzierte ihrerseits einen Artikel in der Westminster Gazette in dem sie Judge mit den alten Vorwürfen bezüglich der falschen Meisterbriefe konfrontierte. Im Dezember 1894 erklärte Besant ihrerseits Judge als Leiter der E.S. für abgesetzt und veröffentlichte im Februar 1895 ihr Werk The Case against W.Q. Judge (Der Fall gegen W.Q. Judge), in dem sie diesen schwer belastete. Das Klima war nun völlig vergiftet, es gab keine gemeinsame Gesprächsbasis mehr. Die Spaltung der TG Auf einem Kongress der amerikanischen Sektion der TG am 28. April 1895 in Boston, erklärte die amerikanische Sektion in Solidarität mit Judge als ihrem Generalsekretär mit 191 zu 10 Stimmen ihren Austritt aus der TG und wählte Judge zu ihrem Präsidenten auf Lebenszeit. Nur 26 Logen blieben bei der TG und damit bei Olcott, 75 Logen gingen mit Judge und begründeten die Theosophische Gesellschaft in Amerika (Theosophical Society in America - TGinA). Olcott wiederum schloss am 5. Juli 1895 die in seinen Augen „abtrünnigen“ Logen und Mitglieder rund um Judge aus der TG aus, indem er die Stiftungsurkunde zurückzog. Gleichzeitig stattete er die bei ihm und der TG verbliebenen Logen mit einer erneuerten Stiftungsurkunde für eine neue amerikanische Sektion aus und ernannte Alexander Fullerton zum Generalsekretär derselben. An diesem 5. Juli erklärten auch acht Logen der europäischen Sektion ihre Sympathie mit Judge und schlossen sich seiner TGinA an, später folgte noch eine Loge in Australien diesem Beispiel. Diese Spaltung ging als The Split (Die Spaltung) in die theosophische Geschichte ein. Seit der Verlegung des TG-Hauptquartiers nach Adyar im Dezember 1882, hatte sich in theosophischen Kreisen eingebürgert von Adyar zu sprechen, wenn von der Zentrale die Rede war. Durch das Schisma vom 28. April 1895 waren nun zwei TGs entstanden und die Bezeichnung Adyar-TG zur Unterscheidung notwendig geworden. Dies wurde umso wichtiger, als in den folgenden Jahrzehnten durch neuerliche Spaltungen eine Reihe weiterer TGs entstanden, wovon mehrere sich ebenfalls Theosophische Gesellschaft nannten. Der 28. April kann somit als Entstehungstag der Adyar-TG betrachtet werden, heute nennt sich die Adyar-TG selbst The Theosophical Society - Adyar. Beide Organisationen nahmen für sich in Anspruch, rechtmäßiger und einziger Nachfolger der ursprünglichen TG von 1875 zu sein. Ebenso behaupteten beide unisono, die einzig „wahre“ und „echte“ Theosophie zu vertreten. Natürlich stellten die meisten der in den folgenden Jahrzehnten abgespaltenen Organisationen und Gesellschaften ihre Nachfolgeschaft ebenso als die einzige und rechtmäßige dar. Es ist deshalb heute schwierig zu beurteilen und häufiger Streit- und Reibepunkt, wessen Theosophie nun „wahr“ und „echt“ ist und wessen nicht. Literatur *Annie Besant: The Case against W.Q. Judge. Eigenverlag, London 1895. *Henry Steel Olcott: Old Diary Leaves, Part 5. Kessinger, Whitefish 2003, ISBN 0766133443. *Ernest E. Pelletier: The Judge Case. A Conspiracy which Ruined the Theosophical Cause. Edmonton Theosophical Society, Edmonton 2004. ISBN 0968160239. Weblinks *Die Theosophische Bewegung 1875-1950 (englisch) *[http://www.theosophy-nw.org/theosnw/theos/th-wqjcase.htm Kurzer Abriß der Judge Case und Buchvorstellung] (englisch) *[http://www.katinkahesselink.net/his/judgecasereview.htm Rezension zum Buch von Ernest E. Pelletier The Judge Case] (englisch) *[http://www.theosophycanada.com/fohat_AddressCriticsTJC.htm Erwiderung Ernest E. Pelletiers zur Kritik an seinem Buch The Judge Case] (englisch) Category:Theosophie Category:19. Jahrhundert